narutoprofilefandomcom-20200215-history
Kyōya Kaguya
Manipulating Attack Blades, Sealing Technique: Spiralling Vortex, Phantom Sensing, Chakra Enhanced Strength, Curse Technique: Blessed Silver, Summoning Technique, Sealing Technique: Iron Maiden, Lightning Release: Overdrive Demonic Illusion: Song of Nature, Demonic Illusion: Infinite Fear, Genjutsu Communication, Demonic Illusion: Steaming Multistoried Building, Ephemeral, Temple of Nirvana Technique, Time Reversal Technique, Demonic Illusion: Mirage Crow, Demonic Illusion: Cajolery of Glamour , Lightning Release: Lightning Illusion Flash of Lightning Pillar, Scent of Illusionary Flowers Technique, Mystical Palm Technique, Chakra Scalpel, Delicate Illness Extraction Technique, Healing Resuscitation Regeneration Technique, Strengthening Prescription: Chakra Injection, Secret Anaesthesia, Dark Medicine Dance of the Camellia, Dance of the Clematis: Flower, Dance of the Clematis: Vine, Dance of the Larch, Dance of the Flytrap, Death Rose, Dance of the Seedling Fern, Dance of the Willow, Ten-Finger Drilling Bulets, Guardian of Bones Death Technique: Dance of the Sacred Lotus }} 'Background' Early Life Kyōya Kaguya, originally born Seno Kaguya, was the youngest of three boys, to parents Hikaru Kaguya and Kagura Kurama. The boy belonged to no village, instead being born to a wandering tribe of nomads in the deserts of the Land of Wind. His father Hikaru was the chieftain of the nomadic tribe, and as a kind a parent as he was, needed to show the tribe that his blood was as pure to the tribe as it was strong. For his children, that meant that they had a duty to become the greatest warriors the tribe had to offer, for even if they did not actively seek war and battle, the deserts were harsh and one needed to know how to fight. Seno's oldest brother, Uaio, proved his worth by the time Seno was four years old, proving himself to be one of the most capable warriors in the tribe by the age of sixteen. The second eldest, Kazushi, proved to be a capable leader, coordinating hunting parties and organizing rests from movement by the time he was fourteen. And then there was Seno. Even as a child, Seno displayed unusually high levels of intelligence, even if he lacked the motivation to apply it properly during his studies. He never received any formal shinobi training from his nomadic parents, but underwent vigorous lessons under his father's tutelage in physical combat and combat strategy, while his mother was the one to educate the boy on the basic core subjects and the shinobi style of Genjutsu, the likes of which was an art her clan was extremely well versed in, and what she focused on during her time as a shinobi in Konohagakure, before she met Hikaru. Even as young as the age of six, Seno exhibited major prowess in the the fields on Genjutsu, Taijutsu and even Ninjutsu through the development of his father's clan Kekkei Genkai, the Shikotsumyaku. Given that he possessed a Kekkei Genkai that his father did not even possess, this immediately made him a subject of extreme interest...and wariness. A tribe of people who did not understand the workings of bloodlines, the unique nature of abilities such as these. Chakra, and how to manipulate it into Ninjutsu, Taijutsu, and Genjutsu, they understood, for they all came from other walks of life. But bone manipulation was another category of existence altogether. From that day forward, Seno learned what it meant to be an outsider. While the tribal nomads tried their very best to treat him as a normal child, or honor him as the chieftain's son is supposed to be, they could not hide their wariness, the fear behind their eyes. From the impressionable age of seven years old, Seno understood what it meant to be different. And he did not like it. Even his own parents and siblings were distant from the child after the discovery, believing him to be some product of a demon. It was then, that Seno decided that he would hide the use of the Shikotsumyaku, for his own sake. In order to compensate and to feel acceptance from those who he used to consider his peers, Seno set aside his own dislike for combat and physical exertion, and trained harder than he ever had before under the tutelage of his father. And as the years progressed, the fruits of his labor became evident. Seno never officially took the Chūnin Exam to become a Chūnin, yet by the time he reached the age of nine, he had amassed the skill and intellect necessary to qualify as such by most village standards, even if he wasn't a shinobi for any village during this time. His pure combat ability, coupled with his natural leadership qualities and exuding positive personality made him a more capable candidate for chieftain than his two older brothers, and this became clear by the time Seno was ten years old. The Nomadic Shinobi By the time Seno was fifteen years old, it was time for his trial. As done with all Chieftain children by the time they all reach their considered adult years, they must undergo a ritualistic trial to prove their skill and worth as not only a warrior, but as a man. Seno was tasked with a pilgrimage outside of the Land of Wind, to the other foreign lands, to journey to and experience places and bring back several markers of success in these foreign lands to prove his enlightenment. It was then that Seno Kaguya, age fifteen, left the tribe for the first time, venturing out on his own with nothing but the clothes on his back, and a backpack full of provisions and camp gear. Three years he spent away from everything he had known, venturing on his own, living a new life as a traveling nomad among the Five Great Nations. It was during these three years that he interacted with shinobi for the fist time, that he explored these grand places called "villages", permanent settlement for those who do not wish to move with the desert sands, protected by guardians of the night known as shinobi. Dedicating himself to observing these shinobi and learning more of Ninjutsu besides the bare basics that he was taught by his tutors within the tribe. Through observation and training throughout his pilgrimage, Seno compiled quite a varied skillset. This was a whole new world he was exposed to, and once you've been given a taste you cannot go back. When Seno returned to his tribe, he proved his newfound knowledge to be converted into deadly power, and he was capable of overpowering those within the tribe, utilizing new techniques against old style nomadic arts. Despite all of this, Seno refused the title of Chieftain when the day came for his father to pass the torch onto the next generation, and the title went to his eldest brother, Uaio. He no longer wished to spend the rest of his days as a nomad. He wanted to become a shinobi. Enter the Land of Snow Seno was nineteen when he finally left the nomadic tribe to join the shinobi world, after his adoptive father, Hikaru's passing. By this point, Seno had become amazingly adept, even prodigal by his tribe's standard. Due to this, when Seno immigrated to Yukigakure and joined their shinobi forces, he found himself climbing the ranks with relative ease, become an ANBU Captain of the shinobi village by the age of twenty. During his four years with Yukigakure, Seno served as one of Jonii Moonfeather's, the Nidaime Yukikage, closest aides within the village ANBU, performing hundreds of missions in service of the village. It was also during this time that Seno gained the moniker, "The Chameleon Sage" because of his tendency to summon Chameleons to fight alongside him during certain fights When Seno was twenty four years old, he was sent on a diplomatic mission to Kusagakure along with another ANBU by the Sandaime Yukikage, to offer support in rebuilding the village after it was attacked by terrorists. What was supposed to be a peaceful mission to the friendly allied village of Kusagakure ended horrifically for the young shinobi. En route, he was attacked by a team of rogue shinobi, and try as he might to escape, he was unable to defeat the team and was "killed". However, Seno's story didn't truly end here. To the world, Seno Kaguya is dead. Yet in reality, he is very much alive. Having cut himself off from his troubled past, he traveled the shinobi world for years, working freelance as an assassin for hire, and maintaining as little contact with people as possible. Yet recently, the man known as 'Kyōya Kaguya' has resurfaced back into the public life, returning to the Land of Wind and taking refuge with the shinobi village of Sunagakure, serving as a Jōnin of the village, deciding to make a name of himself again and to rebuild his shattered life. During his travels with Sunagakure, he met a mysterious armored man by the name of Honsu, who Kyōya later identified as an elite shinobi from Yukigakure no Sato. The two quickly became well acquainted, in which Honsu offered the blue haired male a chance to return to Yukigakure and serve once again as a shinobi for the village, as one of their Hyozan. After the extensive testing process, Kyōya has since returned to Yukigakure to serve as one of their protectors, under the command of the Yukikage. 'Personality' Not much is known about Seno prior to his disappearance, yet Kyōya can be described as an odd man, a loner of sorts. Most have described him to be a likable person with a likable personality, yet off-putting at the same time. His quick wit has also resulted in him making sarcastic comments towards....mostly everything. In addition to such, his outward appearance and behavior can be described as overly messy and disorganized, and his attitude towards most things seems to be generally carefree and nonchalant. However, there is another aspect to him. Kyōya seems to be an overly cautious man, never one to rush full on into any situation without having a full analysis of the situation, his opponent's skills and how likely he is to survive in a certain scenario. It should also be noted that Kyōya is quite the knowledge seeker, taking a particular interest in foreign culture and the customs and practices of other village. He also has a creative streak, showing an unexpected talent for painting and sculpting, however such is a talent that he rarely shows in public, for he prefers to keep his work private. He also has several bad habits, making a habit of smoking cigarettes as well as smoking a relatively less intense variant of his hallucinogen, "just to see what it's like". 'Appearance' Standing at a height of five foot ten inches, Kyōya Kaguya is a relatively tall gentleman with a slim athletic build. He possesses piercing deep yellow eyes that serve to complement his extremely long light dyed blue hair, which flows all the way down to his lower calves. For some reason, his eyes seem capable of changing color, exhibiting several different colors throughout his life. There is no definite cause for this change, nor does there seem to be any hint to a Doujutsu present within the man. Kyōya's complexion can be described as fair with a hint of tan to give himself a slightly less pale appearance. His casual garb nowadays typically consists of a loose fitting black pants, matching loose fitting black long sleeved shirt, a pair of fingerless gloves over his hands, and a large grey scarf hanging loosely over his frame, serving to take up most of his upper body space, covering his shoulders as well as guarding his neck. He also seems to regularly wear small hoop-like earrings on both of his ears. When on duty, however, Kyōya usually sports black shinobi sandals, tightly wound around his feet and ankles, with black flexible pants. He usually wears a matching black sleeveless tunic with an orange trim, with an orange undershirt underneath. The collar of Kyōya's tunic also extends as a way to support his neck. When wearing this, Kyōya also wears long gloves that extend to protect past the hand and move all the way to the upper arm. He may also choose to wear his Yukigakure issued Hyozan cloak,which is mainly ice blue, with the lining around the clothing being a soft sky blue. Upon the end of each sleeve of the cloak rests white flames that add decor of the outfit. Upon the back of the cloak rests a large Yukigakure Symbol in black. Upon the right breast of Kyōya's cloak rests the roman numeral II, which indicates that he is the second Hyozan of Yukigakure. 'Abilities' Taijutsu Kyōya's physical combat skills have been honed since he was four years old, the rigorous training regime his father put him on trained him in physical endurance as well as many different forms of combat. Due to years of honing his body and mastering his combat styles, Kyōya can confidently call himself a master at Taijutsu, exhibiting immense strength, speed, agility and dexterity, capable of moving at great speeds for extensive period of time without tiring. Kyōya has also proven a capable user of the martial art known as Snake Style Kung Fu, the third martial art he was taught by his father, beginning his training in the art after the boy turned eight years old. Proving to have razor sharp reflexes, there is little that gets past the Kaguya. He is also capable of improving his physical strength with Chakra Enhanced Strength, in order to exhibit more disastrous effects on a battlefield. Nature Transformation Even from early childhood, Kyōya had developed an extreme interest in his primary nature, Lightning Release. Throughout most of his teenage and adult life, Kyōya worked diligently to perfect this ninja art, finally reaching mastery over Lightning Release. This effective allows him to enhance his weaponry and Taijutsu with lightning chakra, as well as discharge bolts of electricity at his foes. In addition to Lightning Release, Kyōya later discovered his affinities for Wind Release and Water Release, in which he honed in order to be very well versed in their respective natures. Chakra Reserves, Chakra Control and Medical Ninjutsu Having learned Medical Ninjutsu during his time with his nomadic tribe from his father, Hikaru, Kyōya has grown into an extremely capable Medical Nin. He has great knowledge of the human body, and how to shut down body functions with as few blows as possible. However, Kyōya 's true talent in the art is shown through what he calls "Dark Medical Ninjutsu". This is, the creation and application of poisons, attacking and manipulating body functions and pathways and other equally gruesome ways of dispatching an opponent. The greatest testament of his skill being his creation of the Nexus Poison. Kyōya is also known to have immense chakra reserves, which were only honed by his extremely precise chakra control, honed from years of acting as an emergency medic during his early years in the ANBU. Kyo's chakra control allows him to use only the minimum amount of chakra to use techniques to their full potency. Genjutsu Being a member of the Kurama Clan, Kyōya was born destined to be an excellent user of Genjutsu. Even in the his early years, Kyōya expressed a great deal of skill in Genjutsu, being able to create high level illusions with relative ease. As a child, Kyōya also sported a wild imagination and often imagined fake scenarios in his head, some of which would come into play whenever he used Genjutsu, creating fantastical sceneries and illusions that would normally be only possible to those of much more experience in the ninja art. Even without inheriting the Kurama Clan's Kekkei Genkai, Kyōya still possessed near prodigal skill in the ninja art, and it remains his specialty, and personal favorite of the ninja arts . However, due to his frequent use of illusions, Kyōya has a fear of the unknown, for he knows that he himself has spent years devising ways to torture his opponents through Genjutsu, and the types of realms and personal hells he can put others through. In addition, Kyōya fears the day where he may accidentally blur the lines between reality and illusion, and begin to lose his grip on reality. Kaguya Clan's Shikotsumyaku Kyōya possesses the kekkei genkai Shikotsumyaku. Ever since his discovery of the Kekkei Genkai at the age of seven, Kyōya went to great lengths to hide the Kekkei Genkai's existence, swearing that he would never utilize it, a sentiment that remains with him even into adulthood. While Kyōya has proven quite adept in the usage of the Shikotsumyaku and mastered wide range of the dances that the Kaguya practice, the man does not make frequent use of his gift, instead viewing his Kekkei Genkai as something to be abhorred, instead of uplifted. Nexus Toxin/Smoke Ninjutsu A rare poison created by Kyōya Kaguya, the likes of which is applied to all of his weapons. Meant to serve more as a hallucinogen then anything else, the Nexus poison is a nonlethal drug meant to dull the senses and cause the victim to experience wild and vivid hallucinations, the likes of which only become more realistic and nightmarish the longer the drug courses through the person's system. The drug is relatively fast acting, coming into focus in only a few minutes after entering the bloodstream, and gradually getting worse as time goes on. Kyōya has been known to use this poison in conjunction with Smoke Ninjutsu in order to manipulate the gaseous form of the toxin so as to more effectively spread the toxin. Summoning Technique After years of hunting, Kyōya finally managed to stumble upon the Snake Sage and primary contract holder of the Snake Summoning Scroll, Zanto. The silver haired shinobi, having met the Snake Sage on the side of a road near a small trading village, managed to convince the mercenary nin to allow him to sign the summoning contract, effectively making Kyōya the newest snake summoner, capable of using a variety of snakes to accomplish a variety of tasks, from binding and crushing his opponents to striking them with deadly toxins from the reptiles' fangs. However, as of right now his control over such beasts remains questionable. 'Trivia' I do not own any image material used in this bio. Credit is shown below: Credit to Main Profile image goes to Pinterest user | Ana Maria Pereira Silva, in which the art can be found here. This art portrays original fanart of Mitsuki (grown). However, original artist has not been found, but credit is given nonetheless. Credit to image under the heading of 'Early Life' goes to Eureas, image can be found here Credit to image under the heading of 'The Nomadic Shinobi' goes to Eli-San, image can be found here Credit to image under the heading of 'Enter the Land of Snow' goes to Alexandra Graves, image can be found here